


如果你比不过他们/ If You Can't Beat 'Em

by youu223



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youu223/pseuds/youu223





	如果你比不过他们/ If You Can't Beat 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Can't Beat 'Em](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559072) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 



Steve被隔壁传来的一声撞在墙上的重响惊醒了。“Tony？”他秉着呼吸伸手摇醒了Clint，然后冲下床抓起他的衣服。  
Clint从床上弹起来抓起助听器，然后打开助听器问：“怎么了！发生什么了？”  
“是Tony。”又是一下撞在墙上，“他被人袭击了。”又是一声撞击从隔壁传来，Steve迅速穿上衣服拿起了他的盾。这时候他听见一声叹息和轻笑。  
“救命啊...” Clint叹着气躺回床上。“他【没有】被袭击。”又是一声响。“他这是在，做爱。”  
“什么...”Steve皱着眉把盾放回地上。  
“你仔细听。”Clint有些无奈。  
Steve歪着头安静听了一会。这次他能清楚地听见Tony的声音还伴随着一个轻柔的女性的声音，和那些撞击墙壁的声音和呻吟声夹杂在一起。现在想想，Tony的声音听起来确实也不是很“痛”的样子。“哦...”Steve的脸稍稍红了但是看上去放松多了。他脱掉衣服躺回床上。  
隔壁的那些声音现在变成了清晰的床吱吱呀呀叫的声音，和伴着喘息的含糊低语。  
“好吧...”Steve看着Clint， 他有点结巴,”这...真是...很怪。”  
Clint笑着转过身，坐起来面对着Steve。“是啊。”他笑得更大声了些，“我脑子里已经有我不想看见的画面了。”  
“老天！多谢你了。你不说我还没画面呢。”Steve几乎呻吟着说。  
Clint笑得一脸玩味，“怎么？Tony的光屁股起起伏伏的画面不够刺激吗？”  
Steve捂着脸，“别闹了。”  
隔壁传来一阵有节奏的砰砰声。Steve听出来那是床头柜跟着床一起震的声音。那动静越来越大。接着就是一系列模糊的”干！”, “Tony!”, “宝贝！”,”对就是那儿！“。Clint开始大笑。  
Steve抓住他的胳膊，对着他做了个嘘的动作。“他们会听见的！”他压低声音。  
Clin轻笑，“我他妈才不管呢。如果他们再不停下来我就要对着这面墙大声发表我的评论了。”  
Steve挑了下眉毛，“你不会的。”  
*“她是装出来的！”Clint喊道。Steve赶紧拿手捂住他的嘴。隔壁的嘎吱声暂停了一会，然后各种呻吟声再次响起，比刚才还大声，而且听上去激烈了一倍。  
Steve朝Clint靠过去，手还在他嘴上，直到Clint开始舔他的手掌。“干得漂亮，Barton。他们现在更吵了。”  
Clin耸耸肩，手滑到Steve的腰上，“也许我们应该给他们示范一下。”他挑逗地挑了挑眉毛。  
“哦不。我不会和Tony来什么性爱比赛的。”  
“因为我们会赢？”Clint咧着嘴笑了。  
“我们当然会赢了。”Steve笑着低头看Clint，然后才想起来摇头，“这不是重点。”  
Clint起身，把Steve翻了个个儿，顺势跨坐到他的膝盖上。“来吧Steve。”他开始在Steve的胯上扭着，“要是你比不过他们...”  
Clint开始磨蹭Steve的股间。Steve闭上眼睛呻吟，“你不是认真的。”  
Clint倾起身子拿来他们今晚早些时候用过的润滑油，那时候Tony还在楼下的吧台。“对你的老二我一直都是认真的。”Clint咧嘴笑道。  
Steve试图抬起头看着Clint，但是Clint沾着润滑油的手包裹住了他的阴茎。Steve的眼睛转了回来，“该死的，Clint。”他呻吟着。  
Clint还因为早些时候的那一次松弛着，没费什么力气润滑就坐到了Steve了的阴茎上。他们都发出了一声小声但深深的呻吟。隔壁的声音突然断断续续了起来。  
“操你的，Clint”Clint开始缓慢地动起屁股来，Steve粗喘着。Clint大笑着用手抵上Steve的胸，而Steve也抬起手扶上他的臀瓣。  
“哦！Steve！”Clint叫的太大声。Steve红着脸伸手拍了他的大腿一下。跟着他就后悔了。  
“哦！对！就是这里！Cap！再用力点亲爱的！”  
“拜托你停下...” Steve再次叹了口气  
“不！不！别停！就是这儿！Cap!” Clint对着他非常灿烂地笑着。  
Steve非常想推开他然后让自己死于尴尬，但是Clint又快又狠的骑着他的阴茎。他根本没法理智到叫他停下。他也根本不知道隔壁还有没有声音，因为他们自己的床因为Clint的动作正在嘎吱巨响。Steve只能谢天谢地只有Tony的房间和他们共用一堵墙，至少没有别人听到Clint的“劳作”。  
“哦！干！对！Cap！就是这儿！干我！”Clint一边笑一边喊。Steve终于放弃挣扎了。他决定现在最好的办法就是赶快、尽早把这事儿办完，这样Clint才能闭嘴。他撑起身子把Clint推进床里，扛起他的腿操进他里面，同时伸手去抚摸Clint的阴茎。  
Clint终于呻吟着说不出话了。他只能发出带着喘息的一声声惊叫和呻吟。就在Clint射出来的时候，隔壁传来了门被甩上的声音和人走进的电梯的脚步声。  
Clint一边笑着，一边因为高潮的余韵而微微颤抖。他收紧了穴口绞紧Steve把他也逼上了高潮。  
“你真的很差劲。”Steve一边试图找回呼吸一边无无奈地说。他整个人压到Clint身上，才不在乎会不会压死他。  
“但是你超级爱我。”Clint依旧嬉皮笑脸。  
“没错。但是请你再也不要再床上喊我cap了。”Steve嘟囔道。  
“应该不需要了。”Clint轻笑。  
“你要我以后怎么直视Tony的眼睛。”Steve有点恼火。  
“别担心。我敢保证他有段时间不会想看到我们俩中的任何一个了。”  
Steve摇摇头，“你真的是个差劲的人。”他努力让自己不大笑出来。


End file.
